


Coffee Kisses

by AudieYuuChan



Category: Hyun's Dojo Community, Stickfigures
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, How Do I Tag, Kissing, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, done at 3am, fluffy af, idk what im doing, no beta we die like Alfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudieYuuChan/pseuds/AudieYuuChan
Summary: A week after Katiana rescues Shiem from falling off a building, the two of them end up on a date in a well known coffee shop.
Relationships: Shiem x Katiana
Comments: 3





	Coffee Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> after i saw Robby24’s post on twitter i got inspired and um. This is the result. Im sorry to Hatena360 because i think he doesnt like the ship… uhhh second fanfiction ever im so sorry for being bad at writing  
> ++  
> One shot, drabble (does this count as a drabble im not good at fandom speak)  
> Shiem X Katiana  
> Fluffy as fuck idk what to tell you man  
> I did this at 3Am i am dead. inside and out.

It’s not like Shiem was a stranger to fights. Hed been in plenty of scraps, against rainbow blurs, robots hidden in caves, warriors with extendable chains coming out of their bodies, and even someone with glowing discs.

It was definitely the first time that something that started out as a hardcore duel had ended up like this.

“Weird how things like this work out, eh?” Shiem chuckled, putting down his coffee on the table. Katiana said nothing, instead taking a steady sip of her own coffee.

“I suppose.” She murmured, pulling up her scarf. Well, she was a girl of few words. Shiem sighed, leaning back onto his chair, adjusting the position of the gunblade on his back.

“Hey, just about a week ago you were trying to cut my head off. Now we’re on a date of sorts. You can’t not admit that that’s not amusing.” Shiem glanced up at the skyline of Aether 2.0. The morning sun shone down on the streets, the lights of the city dimming in response to its glow. It seemed impossible that this place was the arena that the two of them fought on just a week ago. At least the repair costs due to Sheim smashing Katiana through several windows were relatively cheap thanks to the amount of rice Shiem had. Katiana rested her head on her hand, gazing out of the window.

"Are your injuries healing well?" Shiemm asked, glancing at some of the bandages Katiana still had on her arms. The silent assassin said nothing for a couple seconds, seemingly choosing not to answer. Shiem sighed softly, returning to his coffee.

“What will you do when you find him?” she asked instead.

“Huh?”

“The man after you.” Katiana clarified, taking another sip of her coffee. Her red eyes trained on Shiem, a curious aura that Shiem couldn't quite pinpoint about them. Shiem shrugged, lost in thought.

“Not sure yet. I’ll definitely give him a taste of his own medicine. I don’t even know why he’s after me in the first place.” the figure sighed, standing up with coffee in hand.

“Do you wanna go for a walk?” Shiem suggested with a grin. Katiana hid her tiny smile behind her scarf as she stood up as well, her coffee still warm on her hand.

“I have to go soon.” she sighed. Shiem’s face fell, a disappointed expression on his face. Katiana chuckled softly.

“You can walk with me for a while, though."

Katiana almost laughed at the way Shiem's face lit up almost immediately.

*He’s kinda like a puppy.* Katiana thought to herself. 

++

The morning air was cold, stinging Shiem’s cheeks as the two of them stepped out into the street. The city was waking up already, sticks of every color roaming around on their way to work.

“Times like these I wish I had a scarf. It's cold as hell right now,” Sheim muttered, taking a sip of his coffee. Katiana pulled up her scarf higher over her face, glad for the protection against the cold that it provided.

“You could ask for it.” she muttered. Sheim raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to?"

"... That's not what I meant." Katiana mumbled, embarrased. Sheim raised an eyebrow, a mischevious thought entering his head.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Shiem chuckled, and quickly gave Katiana a kiss on the cheek. Katiana froze, her pale face flushing scarlet in response. Shiem winked at her, a mischievous grin escaping him. He turned to walk away, but a hard yank on his arm pulled him back.

The taste of coffee was fresh on Katiana’s lips as she pressed them to Shiem’s almost unintentionally.

Who knew a kiss could taste that good?


End file.
